Adam's Treasure
Case File: Adam's Treasure Location: Somewhere near Tucson, Arizona Date: 1864 Description: Adam's Treasure is described as a gold mine of uncertain value. Case History: Since 1864, several treasure hunters have been searching for the mysterious "Adam's Treasure". In the 1920s, a railroad man named John Mitchell began an extensive search for the treasure. He wrote down the events surrounding his search. Unfortunately for him, he was unsuccessful. Recently, treasure hunters Rod Feldman and Mick McPhearson have been attempting to locate the gold. The "Adam's Treasure" was supposedly discovered in 1864 by a mysterious man known only as "Adams". He claimed that he had found a large gold mine in the desert outside of Tucson, but it has never been located. Background: '''The man that discovered the gold is known only as "Adams" and there is no other information available about him. In September 1864, Adams and another man were found near-death and were brought to Fort Apache. While recuperating, Adams told the army surgeon that a few weeks earlier, he and twenty of his miners were led to a canyon by an Apache named "Gacheer". Gacheer promised to take them to a gold mine in exchange for two horses, a saddle, two $50 gold pieces, and a bandana. They went through a narrow canyon to a waterfall that had a stream filled with gold. Adams and his men agreed to share the gold equally. They set up camp and started prospecting. Several days later, however, a local Apache chief and several of his warriors arrived at their camp. Adams was able to work peacefully with the Apaches; Adams and his men agreed to not go above the waterfall. However, one day, one of his men went chasing after his horse and found a large gold nugget above the waterfall. Soon after, several of the miners secretly went above the waterfall and took more gold. In total, they took over 300 pounds of gold, worth more than $1.5 million. One day, Adams and his partner, Davidson, returned to find nearly all of the miners dead, killed by the Apaches. The two left the area and were later found by the soldiers near Fort Apache. Adams would spend the rest of his life trying to find the canyon again, but he was unsuccessful. '''Investigations: During the 1920s, railroad man John Mitchell searched for the mysterious treasure. Although he was unsuccessful, he did write down everything that he had uncovered during his searches. Starting in the 1980s, treasure hunters Rod Feldman and Mick McPhearson have been searching for the treasure. Feldman discovered that several rivers and landmarks had gone under different names in previous years. He determined that Adams' Canyon was in Eagle Creek near Clifton, Arizona. In January 1990, Feldman and McPhearson went to the canyon in an attempt to find the treasure. Everything about the canyon seemed to fit Adams's descriptions. They even found the place where they believe the waterfall once occurred. Also, they found remnants of a cabin and a camp. However, they never found any gold. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the January 9, 1991 episode. Results: Unsolved 'Links: ' *Adam's Treasure on Wikipedia ---- Category:Arizona Category:1864 Category:Treasure Category:Unsolved